(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the application field of network music, particularly to a method for music recommendation and an apparatus for the same.
(2) Description of Related Art
In the application field of network music, recommendation is a common service which makes a user find music. Most of the recommendation service is based on user behavior. There are various recommendation methods based on user behavior, such as an Also Buy Recommendation Method and User Clustering Method. The mechanism of the Also Buy Recommendation Method is that if most of the users who have listened to music A have also listened to music B, then the possibility that the user who likes the music A also likes the music B is considered comparatively high. Thus, according to the Also Buy Recommendation Method, if it is found that a user has only listened to the music A, then the music B will be recommended to him. The mechanism of the User Clustering Method is aggregating users to similar classification according to the user behavior and then recommending music to the user in the classification according to the typical behavior of the same classification, that is, all the users in the same classification will be provided with a same recommendation.
The above two recommendation methods have the defect that users can not be provided with a personalized recommendation.